Baci
by orangepencils
Summary: It's Christmas and Italy is making his special chocolates for Germany. Merry Christmas!


**Baci**

**241**

**The last Christmas story for the year 2009. This is a rather sad fact and I feel nostalgic. Well, ever since 2006, I've had this tradition of posting up a Christmas story on the 24****th**** of December. It used to be for another fandom, but I've grown apart from it so I figured I would do it for Hetalia this year. **

**For a bit of trivia for this story, which hey, is not inspired by a Christmas song, it was actually the first Christmas story idea I got, but I never wrote it. I saw my mom's magazine and it had an add for Baci, which are Italian chocolates. A small idea popped into my head and then eventually, I wrote it out.**

**Also, I'm typing this bugger on the 23****rd****, because tomorrow I will be too busy helping out for the Christmas preparations, but it will be posted on the 24****th****, so hush.**

**Lastly, I wanted to have Feliciano speak strictly in Italian, but I then thought of you readers and toned it down to just a few words.**

**With that said, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, Christmas is like, at the door… scary!**

Baci

Feliciano was humming a Christmas carol to himself. He was busy mixing up the ingredients to his chocolate. The Italian man couldn't help but smile. This had been a long tradition that he had been doing for over one hundred years and it always filled him with such joy.

Italy pulled out his first batch from the freezer and blew on them even though they were already cold. He checked to see if the chocolate shell had hardened and was pleased to see that it had.

He poured the second batter of chocolate into the mould and then placed it in the freezer. Normally, he would have put them in the fridge or let them out to dry in his cold room, but he was pressed for time. In about two hours or so, he had to be over at Germany's place for Christmas dinner. They would have had the celebration at his house, but his floors were getting redone due to water problems.

Once the Italian man was sure that he was done with the chocolates, he went to change into appropriate clothing for the evening. When he was done, he checked his appearance in the mirror and then went to wrap up his chocolates. Before leaving, he tasted one and had to admit that they tasted just as they always had for one hundred years; exquisite.

Italy let himself in when he arrived at Ludwig's house. He put his jacket away before walking to the kitchen where his friend was hard at work.

"Ve, Ludwig, I thought that I was cooking." The shorter man said. In truth, he had been looking forward to making a nice holiday meal for him and Germany.

"Ah, well, you left your recipe book here last time and when I looked through it, I found the dishes that you wanted to make, so I started them. You can still help if you want." Feliciano's face lit up with joy and got to work.

Together, the two of them finished preparing the meal in a companionable atmosphere. It brought joy to the younger man to be able to make a Christmas meal with Ludwig during a time of peace and not during a time of war. The atmosphere around the house was much more cheerful. They exchanged pleasantries until the food was done and then they went to the dining room where Germany had set an elegant table.

"Everything looks meraviglioso, Germany. Sono molto contento to be here."/ _"Everything looks beautiful, Germany, I'm very happy to be here."_ The German man smiled a little and put some food on both of their plates. Italy had to admit that everything was quite delicious and he was surprised to notice that his friend could actually make something other than wurst.

When the food had been consumed, Feliciano took out his box of chocolates and gave them to his friend.

"What are these for? I thought that we had agreed we weren't doing any gift exchanging this year." Ludwig said as he took the box.

"These are different, Ludwig, they're baci." Italy smiled warmly at Germany who didn't really understand.

"What does that mean?" He finally asked.

"It means "kisses". Buon Natale, mio amore."/ _"… Merry Christmas, my love."_ Feliciano closed the gap between the two of them and placed a soft kiss on the taller man's lips. This was one tradition he wouldn't mind keeping.

**OWARI**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS IF YOU DO NOT CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS! MAY YOU SPEND A BEAUTIFUL END OF DECEMBER!**

**Wooohoooo! This is finished. And yes, it was short and there was no plot, but it was CUTE. And yeah. So, hush. **

**I feel nostalgic. I mean, a month ago, I wrote "I'll be Home for Christmas" and now this is the last of the Christmas stories for this year. How sad. BUT I WILL BE BACK NEXT CHRISTMAS! And hey, there's always the New Year's fic, so stick around for that one and more.**

**Thanks for all your kind words!**

**Sincerely, Op.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: December 23****rd**** 2009, 6:30pm**

**Finished writing: December 23****rd**** 2009, 10:04pm**

**Started typing: December 23****rd**** 2009, 10:17pm**

**Finished typing: December 23****rd**** 2009, 10:44pm**


End file.
